


Pocket Guardian-Japan

by DevinelyIntervened



Series: Pocket Guardians [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.
Series: Pocket Guardians [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634
Kudos: 1





	Pocket Guardian-Japan

Honda Kiku

Kiku is a Japanese man that likes to stay quiet and sense the mood. His intuitive behavior has lead many to say he is antisocial, but he simply prefers to do things at his own pace. When he finds someone that he can share his interests with, he is a loyal friend who will stay with you until the end. Be kind, respect his personal space, and allow him to be himself and you will find no truer friend.

I smiled as I read the little passage. He sounded just like an anime character! I then noticed another little passage written at the bottom in neat English. 

‘Call for me when you need me most and I will protect you.’

I raised a brow, tilting my head as I thought that over. I wanted to show it to Nicole, but she grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the building, complaining about being hungry. We decided it would be best to eat at home since we spent all our money. Getting into the car, I told her about the little note.

“He sounds like an anime character! I wonder if I could make a story out of it.” 

“You watch to much anime.” Nicole shook her head and read the little note herself. “Speaking of stories, how’s that picture book you're making going?”

“It's called a Manga. And...I scrapped it again.”

“Was it Larz?” She looked over with a serious expression.

I sighed and nodded, confirming her theory. 

“Yeah...he found another issue with the story that I couldn’t take out of it. So I have to start over again.”

“Seriously, you need to dump him. He’s bad for your health.”

I felt my stomach drop. She didn’t know the half of it… I decided it was time to change the subject. I asked her how college was going and she launched into telling me about the cute professor she had for Biology. The good news about having a sister as hyper as you was it was easy to distract her. For the rest of the drive, we shared ideas for my story until we pulled into the apartment complex where I lived with Larz. Well, he lived with me, but that wasn't the point. It looked like he wasn’t home yet as we walked through the door.

Nicole squealed as my little bobtail kitten, Bruno, came around the corner. I chuckled, knowing she would be occupied with him for a while, and made my way to the kitchen to make something to eat. I didn’t have much since I needed to make a trip to the store, so I settled on some stew. It was the one thing I could cook without messing it up. Once it got going, I put a lid on it and wandered into the living room where Nicole and Bruno were. I sat next to her and together we went through the stuff we got from the Con. I heard the timer go off in the kitchen and jumped up, rushing out to finish the stew. 

I came back, bowls in hand, and handed one to Nicole. We ate in a comfortable silence until I looked at the time. I gulped and turned to my sister.

“Hey, Nicole, it’s getting late. You want me to pack you some stew to take home?”

“Naw I’m good. But yeah, I should take off. See ya, (Name).”

I walked her out and waved, letting out a breath as I hurried to get the apartment cleaned up. I managed to get the last of my stuff hidden just as Larz stumbled through the door, cursing about the cold. I greeted him from the couch and got a grunt in return as he headed for the kitchen. 

“Seriously (Name)? Stew again? Is that that all you know how to cook?”

I frowned and looked down, not giving him an answer. He knew how bad my cooking was and frankly it hurt that he would always rub it in. One time, I made the comment about how if he didn’t like it he should cook for himself. Needless to say, I had to wear a bit of make-up for a week. He came in while I thought about about that time and sat next to me. He ate in silence and handed me the bowl when he was done. 

“Here. And bring me my bottle of Jack on the way back.”

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. If he was drinking already, I needed to make sure I ‘went to bed early’ tonight. I washed the bowl and put the rest in the fridge before grabbing a half empty bottle of Jack from Larz’s liquor cabinet. I brought it to him and sat down. I waited until he had take a couple of drinks before letting out a yawn.

“Hey Larz, I’m going to bed. I had a busy day, so I’m really tired.” I frowned as I heard him snort.

“Busy? Please, you work in a Library, (Name). The busiest YOU ever get is when your nerd clubs meet.”

That hurt. 

“W-well… I’m going to bed. Good night.”

He just grunted as I made my escape. I sighed as I closed the door to my room, falling onto my bed. Now I needed to find something quiet I could do until he inevitably passed out. I looked around my room, trying to think of something to do.

Watch anime? No, too loud.

Read a Manga? No, I already read all the ones I had. And I couldn’t risk getting more, or Larz would call it ‘clutter’ and throw them out.

Play with Bruno, who was currently curled up on my pillow? No, he looked just as tired as I felt.

Actually go to sleep? No, I wasn’t THAT tired.

I sighed, not seeing anything that caught my interest until I saw my bag of stuff from the Con. The little figurine crossed my mind and I grinned, getting up and pulling the little silk box from my bag. I set the little guy on my desk and smiled at him as the idea I had from earlier crossed my mind again. I got a few pieces of paper and started to work on a story outline featuring my new little charm. I didn’t have a name for it yet, but that would come later. I worked for a few hours, letting myself focus on the story until I heard the telltale slam of a door. Larz was officially in his room for the night and it was safe for me to go back to the living room. 

I smiled and put the little figure in my pocket as I gathered up my papers, heading into the living room to keep working. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn’t hear the bedroom door open or the drunken staggering of my boyfriend until a heavy blow hit the back of my head, sending me to the floor. I gasped and looked up as my papers scattered. Larz was standing there, glaring down at me with glassy eyes.

“You fucking bitch, you lied! You said you were going to bed! This is the last straw, I'm gonna teach you where you stand!” 

He descended on my, punching me in the face as I tried to guard it with my arms. I felt him grab my wrist and hit the middle of my arm, hearing a sickening crack as pain blossomed from the impact zone. My scream was cut off as another punch landed squarely on my nose, smashing it to pieces. I tried to guard my face again with my unbroken arm only to catch a punch in the stomach, forcing me to curl up. He targeted my unprotected face again, wailing on it until it was so swollen I couldn’t see. I felt him get off me and whimpered, hoping it was over, only to get a hard kick in the stomach that left me coughing up blood.

I tried to roll over to protect my organs, but froze as I felt something hit the center of my spine. There was a crunch and suddenly all the pain I was feeling started to fade. Sound was begin to muffle as I heard more crack, snaps, and crunched. Oddly enough, I didn’t feel anything other than my broken arm and battered face. It almost sounded like a bag of chips. The last thing I heard was a large crash and...was that a gun? All sound faded at that point and my world went numb.


End file.
